


pic for fic Poltergeist

by whomii2



Series: Trope fics and pics [20]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Community: trope_bingo, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Photoshop, Trope Bingo Round 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: In addition to deadening his pain, maybe all the booze Reese had been consuming had finally pickled his brain.Why else would he suddenly be hallucinating a large brown rabbit named Harold? A rabbit wearing a vest and glasses, who was chastising John about his recent life choices.Maybe it was time for Reese to cut back on his drinking - if only to shut the bunny up!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Poltergeist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613175) by [whomii2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2). 



**Author's Note:**

> for trope-bingo: au-supernatural
> 
> Inspired by the classic movie Harvey with Jimmy Stewart


End file.
